


Scattered

by sippingpoison



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: Baby Space Heater Castellano has an honorable mention, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sippingpoison/pseuds/sippingpoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She said yes...to moving in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scattered

Mindy drowsily dragged herself to the guest bathroom. She knew Danny would make her spend some time with him when he woke up and, although she loved when he did, she wanted a little time to herself. Mindy knew the days of peace and quiet were numbered around here. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she swung open the door.

_Don't forget your prenatals, babe._

Somehow Danny had gotten his hands on her heart-shaped sticky pad and plastered notes all over his, well now her, bathroom. Mindy thought she had heard some stirring in her sleep but just chalked it up to her own restlessness.

_I'm so happy I get to see your smile every morning._

There were dozens of them, each more sweet than the last.

_I can't wait to kiss you._

_You're going to be the best mom._

_I'm jealous that this mirror gets to see you first. You're so beautiful._

_Tell our baby I said "good morning."_

Each one more corny than the last, too. Was Danny already making dad jokes?

_You light up my world..._

...next to the light switch. Of course!

Mindy didn't even realize she was grinning from ear to ear until she heard some footsteps behind her.

She threw herself into his arms, and Danny chuckled into her hair. "I love you princess. Thank you for trusting me. Thank you for being here. I'm glad you're moving in."

Mindy held him tight around his waist and kissed into his neck. She didn't have to say a word. He knew. She knew.

They were ready.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the wonderful fandom for including me. I'm working on being a better writer, so maybe dedicating works isn't the best idea... but I did want to shout out jsmapdi & bangablehott for being my online friends and not being aware of it :)


End file.
